


Sarah's Pendant

by Ohmy-mcdanno (vibraniumarm)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stealing, Thief AU, Thief!Danny, fake painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumarm/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: Steve has been trying to solve a case involving the painting "Sarah's Pendent" and the first real lead the Five-0 Task has is from the art thief Danny Williams. Steve had absolutely no idea how much Danny would change the course of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m such a sucker for thief stories and I basically have one version to every fandom I’m in. Now it’s time to serve you with my Hawaii Five-0 version. First Steve would be the thief but after rewatching Ocean’s Eleven Danny became my bad guy. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

“McGarrett” Steve answers the phone. “Yes, Governor”.

He listened for about a minute before he makes his first ugly face. Chin and Kono were looking at the boss with attention. They knew that when the Governor called McGarrett directly they would have a case with lots of bodies, mistery and secrets. Again, Steve makes a funny face and points to Chin and then to the computer table. As soon as it was on, a file pops up with the name “Sarah’s Pendant”. It was actually a painting of a woman wearing a necklace with golden heart-shaped pendant.

“This is the ‘Sarah’s Pendant’” Says McGarrett when he turns off the phone.

“I know this. It’s in the Honolulu Art Museum” Says Kono, analyzing the painting carefully. “I went there last week”.

“What you saw was a copy.” Steve replies. “But it wasn’t stolen. The real piece is too valuable and it stay in a safe in the bank.”

“And that one was stolen” Chin adds, checking the files on the computer.

“Yes. But we don’t know when, or by whom. The bank checks the safe vault every couple of days, but they only verify the piece closely three times a year and that’s when they discovered that the real painting is actually also a fake painting.”

“They could have switched painting any moment for the last six months?”

“Yes, Kono. Check everyone who had access to the safe for the last six months and Chin, analyze the vault and the bank’s routine. Try to find the best moment to switch the pieces. I’ll go to the bank.”

Everybody nods and dives into work. Steve had the feeling that finding that piece was one of the most difficult cases. It wasn’t a matter of understanding violence or give protection, it was pure investigation, detective work. The Governor himself told Steve that he knew this wasn’t their kind of case, but he was counting on Five-0 to give their best. And they would.

* * *

The time flies and another case comes to their table, leaving the “Sarah’s Pendant” aside. It happened once, and twice and by the third time it was driving Steve crazy. They were no better close to find the thief than they were before. It was when Kamekona gives Steve a piece of advice.

“I know a guy that can help you. He is like me, was in the bad business for while but just want to go clean now.”

“Who’s that?”

“You promise that doesn’t matter you find about him, you won’t do a thing?”

“Tell me, Kamekona!”

“He’s Danny Williams. He’s a haole. Came to Hawaii to run from bad name. And other things.”

Steve didn’t need to know from Kamekona who this Danny was. He had already sent a text message to Chin asking him to run “Daniel Williams” in the system. He would go to 5-0 HQ himself to check on that guy. When Steve arrives at the office he immediately sees a picture of a blond guy with clean blue eyes. Steve would never confess, but the first thing he thinks is how Danny is attractive, he is not what you think a bad guy would look like.

“I present you, Daniel 'Danny’ Williams, Danno to the close ones” Chin starts “Art thief back in New Jersey. But officially he was a Detective for the NPD over there. He was accused to rob things from painting to ancient artifacts, but he went to prison only once for selling a fake paint as original. Lost his badge, of course, but his course in the law enforcement helped him and he left before he could spend one year in prison, helping on a investigation. Was monitored for more two years and as soon as he was officially free, eight month ago, he moved here to Hawaii to be closer to his daughter. Now he gives private art lessons to kids and has been clean since.”

The headquarters falls in silence when Chin finishes Danny’s introduction. Steve pays attention to all of Danny’s features, trying to find out why he would give up a career as a Detective to become a thief. Or maybe he never was a real Detective, it was just a cover, he just wanted to be on the other side of the game. For some reason Steve admired Danny’s guts to do such a thing. Realizing what he just thought, Steve shakes his head and oblies himself to talk and runway from his own mind.

“Kamekona said he can give us some intel on our case. Even if he’s really clean, probably people from the art business would contact him. It’s a shot. We can take the fake painting, maybe he will help us with a lead about who did it.”

Again, everybody agrees, but this time Chin and Kono wait Steve to tell them who would do what.

“Ok, Chin, you get the painting and bring it here, put in the safe in your office. After that continue digging on him. Kono and I will go talk to this Danny guy and bring him here to look the painting.”

Danny had bugged Steve’s mind. He was quiet all the way to the ex-detective house even though Kono made few attempts to start a conversation. They were together as a team for three months now and they were Ohana already, but she didn’t know Steve well enough to tell what was wrong with him. To be honest, not even himself knew what was the matter.

Danny lived in a small apartment with no personality. Steve knocks the door and waits. Steve hears steps and then the door opens. Danny was there, his face exactly as in the picture. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie.

“How can I help you?”

“I’m Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and this is Officer Kono Kalakaua, we are Five-0”. They show their badges. “Can we come in?”

Danny doesn’t reply, he just opens the door and lets them in, closing the door after them. The place stills looked bad but it had some personality now. Paintings on the walls, some paper with drawings here and there. Danny doesn’t offer them any place to sit and doesn’t sit neither, he just waits in silence.

“We are investigating a missing piece of art and we think you could help us.” Steve finally says.

“Why would you think such a thing, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?”

“Because you work with art. And because of your detective skill”

“Ok, Commander, if I’m not mistaken I bet Five-0 has one of those fancy tech that can tell everything about a person. You know my story. You still come here for help?”

“It’s very important that-” Kono starts but Steve interrupts her.

“You mean the fact that you were a shitty cop just trying to safe your ass from selling fake and stolen art? Yeah, I know that.”

Danny walks to the door and opens it. He is not looking to either Kono or Steve.

“No animals allowed in my building, off you go.”

Steve doesn’t move but Kono is halfway to the door. She stops and looks at Steve, who nods and after that she leaves.

“Aren’t you going to follow her? She seems wise.”

“Who do you think you are, Danno? Do you really really think I’m just going to leave? Do you think that if I had any other possibility I’d just go talk to somebody else?”

“Okay, three things.” Danny slams the door and walks toward Steve with one finger up “First of all you never ever call me a shitty cop. You don’t know me. You know my file but you don’t fucking know me. Second, I know what we are doing here. I’ve been to the other side of this story. And I know you have to be way more polite if you want some help”

They were close and Steve wished Danny didn’t smell that good. He wished Danny’s eyes didn’t sparkle that much. He wished Danny’s hair didn’t look so good to mess. Wait, what? Again Steve shakes his head and breaths in and out slowly.

“Help me and I promise you while you are here in Hawaii you will never be chased by what you did in the past. You can even join the HPD if you want. I can have a word with the Governor.”

“And why would you trust me?”

“I never said I did. And what is the third thing?”

“Never call me Danno ever again”

Steve smiles and for his surprise Danny smiles too. Steve wishes Danny’s smile wasn’t that warm and beautiful because his heart was beating in a way that could only mean trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wakes up at the same time as everyday, his biological clock sharp as usual. However this time Steve was waken from a dream. He usually doesn’t remember his dreams but this one was still vivid.

In the dream, Steve had the Sarah’s Pendant painting at home placed right above his bed. He and Danny were sitting on the bed analyzing it, Danny was speaking low, telling Steve many curiosities about the piece of art. At somepoing Steve lost track of what the other was saying and concentrated in the way Danny moved his hands and how his head tilted depending on he was saying. Next thing he remembers is that he was kissing Danny, pressing his body against the thief's, running his hands from the shoulders to the thigh and then up again, tangling his fingers into the blonde hair. That’s when he woke up.

Following his morning routine, Steve went swimming and he let himself spend more time in the ocean than usual, he figured he deserved that because he would meet Danny at the headquarters at 10am that day. He shouldn’t be dreaming about kissing a thief, even though Danny wasn’t one anymore, in theory. Danny and Steve spent only five minutes together and they managed to fight at least over three different things and to exchange looks a dozen of times. Everything was beyond odd, but it was time for Steve to get ready and work.

Even though Steve arrived 30 minutes later than usual, the HQ was empty. He had at least one hour and a half until Danny arrived and wait- is he thinking about Danny again? When was the last time such a thing - him thinking so fondly about someone he just met - happend? It was stupid and silly and come on, what the hell?

About ten minutes later Chin arrives and Steve didn’t leave his side, a little afraid to be alone with his thoughts. More five minutes Kono was there and they were burried into the discussion about the “Sarah’s Pendant” case. Danny was often mentioned as their only hope and the three Five-0s were worried about this. Having their faith on a dirty cop was never a good thing, but they also tried to remember how it’s been almost three years since Danny went to jail and he had been clean since.

Steve started to check the time on the computer every two minutes after 9:40am and 5 minutes before the time schedule the team see Danny opening the door and coming in like he was way too familiar with the place. He had a dark brown leather bag with him, made him look like a teacher. Danny first shakes Kono’s hand, saying a polite "good morning" and introduces himself as Danny Williams to Chin. When he gets to Steve, he also offers a hand but his eyes were obviously catching every detail possible in Steve’s face while they shake hands. His eyes go to Steve’s mouth and Danny’s tongue pops out to wet his upper lip. Maybe Steve wasn’t the only one imagining things after all.

“So, Commander McGarrett, before we start I want to make sure I’ll get what you promissed me. I believe you won’t mind if you sign your word”

“Of Course. Kono, can you arrange that?”

“Sure, boss.”

“Kono will be working on that and we will take a look on the painting. Chin, get the piece. We will wait in my office”

The team divides. Kono goes to her office, Chin to his and Steve goes to his as well with Dany following him. A little piece of his brain told him it would be dangerous but he had to make his brain understand that they were both adults doing their job and that was it. Steve enters the office and holds the door to Danny, who, as soon as he is inside the room, starts to check Steve’s medals.

“Ow, you did many things. For an animal, I mean.” He comments and Steve knows it’s just to bother him, so he doesn’t reply. “Navy Seal, Navy Intelligence. Runs your own task force.” Again Steve remains in silence and Danny turns his head to the Commander. “You probably is asking yourself why I did it.”

“It’s not my bussiness, isn’t it? Didn’t you ask me not to ask questions about your past?”

“But you wonder.”

“I do. How couldn’t I? If you’re here it’s because you like my offer. You came to Hawaii to run from what you did.”

“And that’s what you got wrong, McGarrett. I don’t deny what I did. I’m not running from it." Danny slowly walks towards Steve. "I get every opportunity I have in front of me, and that’s why I’m here.”

They were closer than Steve would usually be with someone. Danny’s words were echoing in Steve’s mind with multiples meanings. Steve steps back and sits on the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

“Do you really want to discuss that with me, Danny?”

“Oh yeah, I do. But maybe drinking beer and eating shrimp at Kamakona's, what do you think?”

Steve entered into few seconds of surprise, trying to figure if Danny was implying that Steve thought he was. Before he could answer, Chin knocks at the door and indicates the computer table, wich was arranged with the painting ready for Danny. Steve cleans his throat and starts to speak while both men exit the office.

“The science lab took a look but found nothing very interesting. We know how they can be very protective over their results, that's why we are doing this here.”

Danny was already wearing gloves and opening his bag to take his own equipament. First he gets something that seems to be a magnifier and checks the part where the pendant was. A “Hm” scapes from his mouth and he looks at it again. He anylizes the painting, taking notes on his notebook and answering all the questions Steve and Chin had to him. Danny looked way too good leaned over the table and Steve started to have some dirty thoughts about the ex-Detective. He had to leave to his office, asking Chin to let him know when Danny was finished. Thirty minutes later, Chin knocks again at Steve’s door, opening a little.

“You won’t belive it, Steve.”

“What?” Steve was up already and quicky got to Danny. Kono was there too. “What?”

“That, my friend, is the real painting.” Danny simply says.

“What? It can’t be. They tested. Age of the paint, the direction of the brush, gold in the necklace…”

“There, this! So you know that there is actual gold in the pendant? That’s why it’s called 'Sarah’s Pendant' and not 'Sarah’s Hair' or 'Sarah’s Hand'. The pendant has gold and that is not easy to fake. You can arrange the paint and all, but why would you replace a painting with gold with another one with gold too? Hm? You don’t. I’m telling you, this is the real painting.”

“How sure are you about this?”

“100%. If you don’t believe me, babe, send it back to your science lab and let them test the pendant part. This is the real deal.”

“You’re saying they were mistaken?”

“Yeah, probably.” Danny hands Chin the paper with his notes and takes off his gloves. “Where can I sign?”

Kono gives him a couple of paper and Danny reads carefully before signing it. “My work is done here. Can I come here at six?”

“What for?”

“Shrimp and beer?”

Steve didn’t need to look at Chin and Kono to know that his fellow Five-0s had a surprised face. Danny was serious about that, waiting for an answer but Steve simply says: “Goodbye, Danno.”

Danny nods and leaves the HQ. Chin and Kono observe Danny leaving the place and as soon as they hear the elevaton going down they look Steve, who says. “Don’t even ask. It’s nothing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very very much for your comments and kuddos! They mean the world to me! Tomorrow a new chapter will be up! Mahalo, my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

The day runs by Steve’s eyes and when he realizes the sun was already down. About 1pm another case layed on their tables and one more time the Sarah’s Pendant was left aside. Since then Steve was between two gunfires and the case wasn’t even closed yet. However, Chin took over it and told Steve to go home, at least to take a shower and change clothes. Usually Steve wouldn’t go, but that day was a roller coaster and he could use a good shower (maybe even a 6 minutes one).

It was dark when he gets home. There was a silver Camaro parked across the street and immediataly Steve takes his gun out the holster. Everything was dead quiet. He walks around the house and none of the doors or windows seemed to be forced or broken. When he gets to the back of his house, where some of the lights were on, he sees someone sitting on one of his chairs by the beach, clearly drinking something. The person seems to sense Steve’s arrival, because the person turns over and talks directly to Steve.

“Steve! You look like shit, man”

It was Danny. Steve lowers his gun, puts it back into the holster and walks towards the blond man.

“What are you doing here?”

“Beer” Danny offers Steve one bottle “And shrimp. But I didn’t get the shrimp because I didn’t know what time you would come back. What happened to you?”

Steve’s head was divided again. Half wanted him to open himself up to Danny and talk, but the other half forbid him to do such a thing. Steve accepts the beer, opens it and drinks some of it. He decided to talk, but he would try not to talk too much.

“Gunfire, you know, the usual”

“Sounds like tough job. I remember back in Jersey how that was.”

“Oh, I bet it was different. Some crazy crazy shit falls on us here. You see,we only get what is too weird to HPD to handle." Steve pauses, he was already talking to much. Did Danny put a spell on him? "You can only imagine.”

“And you enjoy all this mess?”

“Of course. Isn’t the that point of a job?”

“I couldn’t disagree more”

Steve finally looks at Danny. The other was already looking at him. Steve holds the gaze until Danny start talking again.

“I take oportunities, not jobs”

“That’s how you have a Camaro even though you teach art private classes?”

“Basically.”

“But do you miss being a Detective?”

“Are you offering me a job?”

“No.”

“Ok, that hurts." Danny laughs and Steve realizes he likes Danny laughing. Steve was doomed. "But yes, I miss it, to be honest.”

“Do you regret what you did?”

“What answer will make you say yes to the shrimp thing?”

Steve smiles. That was one of the longest and weirdest conversation he had had outside of work in while. Steve knew Danny didn’t regret what he did. He also knew that Danny probably had acually stolen some of the paintings he was acused of stealing but got away with it. That thought made him stand up. Danny was a thief after all, Steve shouldn't allow himself be so unsteady around Danny.

“Goodbye, Danno”

“Hey, hey, hey. Don't. I mean it. Hey, don't.” Danny also stands up and grabs Steve’s wrist. “Don’t just go. I promise I don’t do this to every guy I meet. I know we are not exactly a match but don’t deny there is something here.”

“You are a thief, Danny. You don’t even regreat what you did. I can't deal with that.”

“Please” Danny let go of Steve’s wrist. “It’s just shrimp. I know we met like yesterday and everything is a mess but-.”

“You know it’s not just shrimp. Danny." Steve stopped Danny before he could continue. "And I have to head back to the office again.”

The conversation could be over by then but Steve doesn’t leave yet. They had a weird thing going on, they wanted to trust each other, but they just couldn’t.

“One more beer." Danny tries "And I go away.”

“I really need to take a shower.”

“I’ll wait. Can I wait inside?”

Steve nods and they go inside in silence. They walk next to each other, not touching though. Steve wanted to push Danny away but there was something stronger pulling him towards the thief. Not having control of his feelings made Steve both scared and fascinated. When they get inside, Danny sits on the couch, looking around while Steve heads to his bedroom. When he gets to the top of the stairs he turns and faces Danny, smiling.

“Hey Danny, don’t steal anything”

“Don’t worry, your art works suck.”

* * *

His shower was four minutes long, in the end. Steve puts on a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt and goes downstairs. Danny is where he left him.

“Hey, that was fast”

“Navy old habits” Again Steve was smiling. “I’ll go get us cold beer in the fridge, ok?”

“Fine by me”

Steve goes to the kitchen and notices that Danny is following him. He hands the shorter man one bottle, already open and takes his own to his lips, drinkin it without taking his eyes off Danny, barely blinking.

“Did you get bored with my terrible paintings?”

“Pretty much. Which is interesting because you seem to have a very not-boring life”

“Oh, I don’t. I’m a very interesting person”

“Sure you are, babe.”

Steve would blush if he wasn’t too busy enjoying everything. “So, tell me, what is like living here, having a normal life as a civilian?”

“Boring” Danny laughs. Steve still likes the sound of it. “The excitement of the job was the best part, you know. The danger. The success”

“Are you talking about your job as a detective or as a thief?”

“Not gonna lie, both. I told you Steve, I work with possibilities." Danny puts his bottle on the table and gets a little bit close to Steve. "I see one and I take it.”

“Do you still do that?”

“I’m doing it right now.”

Both men were standing in front of each other in kitchen, drinking beer from their bottles like it was the most obcene thing ever. Theirs eyes were locked and both of them knew what they wanted to do. They also knew they shouldn't and that made things even more desirable. The energy between them were almost tangible, undeniable. Danny didn’t only look attractive but he was also a very interesting person to have a conversation. He was misterious and charming. Steve was enjoying very much the time they ere having plus their clear chemistry. With a whisper of “What the hell” Steve leaves he’s beer on the table and grabs Danny by the neck and kisses him. Danny immediataly opens his lips allowing Steve’s tongue to meet his. Steve takes few steps and presses Danny against the sink, not stopping the kissing for a moment.

Danny’s hands manage to go under Steve’s t-shirt, touching all the curves of his muscles. Steve understands that as a sign and breaks the kiss to take off his t-shirt. His mouth goes straight to Danny’s jaw kissing it with urge, going down to his throat. When Steve gets to Danny’s shoulder he stops, smelling the man he had in his arms.

“How come you smell so go? You have no idea the things I want to do to you.”

“Oh, you be sure I know and I want all that too, babe”

Steve goes back to kissing Danny and starts to unbotton Danny’s shirt but before they could do anything else, Steve’s cellphone starts to rings. Steve doesn't back off to answer and ignores it for while, only until Danny get it from Steve's backpocket and tells him to answer.

Still a little out of breath, Steve picks up the call. “McGarrett.” 

It was Chin “Is it everything ok? Because you were supposed to be back by now.” 

“No, I’m fine, I’m, uh, I just took a moment to grab a beer, you know." While Steve talks, Danny kissed his shoulder up to his jaw line. "Anything new from the case?”

“Not this one. Actually I got a call from the science lab and they confirmed that the painting Danny took a look today was actually the original, but it wasn’t the one we got from the bank. It was switched”

“Was it? Again?” Steve looks at Danny and takes one step back. Danny forehead shows he's confused by this action.

“Yeah, and we need to take him back, actually. We found one of his fingerprints on the painting”

“But he was wearing gloves all the time”.

Steve turns off his phone not waiting for Chin’s reply. He grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on quickly. By what Danny heard, he also knew what happened, his smile was gone and he had a sad face instead.

“What did you think?” Steve says between his teeth. “That if you got involved with me you would get rid of this?”

“What are you talking about?”

“The fucking painting. You did it, didn’t you? I don’t know how you did it, but you fucking did it.”

Danny doesn’t say anything and that was enough answer for Steve. He was fooled like an idiot. With quickly movements Steve turns Danny over and holds the man’s hands on his back and takes him to the living room were he kept handcuffs. He couldn’t even say the words “you are arrested”, his body and mind had a mixture of disappointment and rage. Danny doesn’t protest and enters Steve’s car in silence, in the passenger's sit. They were heading to the Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for the kuddos and comments, they made my day! Aloha!  
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was longest than I thought. I also will add one more chapter, so instead of 5 we will have 6 chapters.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you guys are absolutely great! Mahalo!

Steve wished they could just drive in silence. How could be such a fool and kisse Danny like that? Danny was trying to use him, but that was over. He didn’t even dare to look at Danny, he could hit him or bag him to say it was all a mistake. What actually surprised Steve was how much he wanted everything was a mistake. Steve really wanted to keep quiet, but he just couldn’t.

“You tried to use me then”

“It’s not like that." Danny whispers and make a pause. There was sadness in his voice. "I didn’t try to use you. I went to your house because of you and not because of the case.”

“Bullshit. You said yourself. You see an opportunity and you take it. You literally said that, you said you were doing that in my kitchen!”

“I was trying to flirt, you animal!”

“You are the first person I arrest and have the guts to call me an animal!”

“I could say so many things to you right now, Steve, so many things, but I’ll choose - you hear me?- I'll choose to just tell you that whatever I did or didn’t do, it has nothing to do with it. Can’t you believe I just have an honest romantic interest on you?”

“No.”

“Yeah? Why not? Is it me or is it you? Is it because I went to prison? Because I stole stuff? Is it because I didn't stay put in Jersey as a Detective? I did what I did because-"

“I doesn’t matter Danny, doesn’t matter why the hell you did that, that’s wrong. You have to decide or you are a cop or you are a fucking thief, both you can’t do!”

“I know I can’t, and I made my choice, didn't I? I moved here to Hawaii, I’m close to my kid. I swear I’m not stupid enough to just try to get involved to the cop who is investigation a stealing of a piece that is supposedly stole.”

“You did steal it”

“I did not steal it, Steven”

“How the hell you even know my name is actually 'Steven'?”

“Because, as I said before, I’m no stupid. And because I used to be a cop and made some research on you, I’m not gonna lie.”

The car fell in silence again. They were almost at the Palace now. Steve is the one to break the silence. “If you say you didn’t steal it, how did you fingerprint ended up on the painting?”

“Steve, before I say anything you have to promise me you trust me.”

“You know I can’t do that” Steve takes a deep breath while he parks his car in his usual spot. That was an honest answer because even though he wanted to trust Danny, it was very difficult.

“But if you felt at least a quarter of the energy between us that I felt, you have to promise me that you will at least listen to me.” Danny was begging. “Let me tell you here, not there. I’m not counting on Five-0, it’s on you.”

“Go on”

“I know who did, he's a guy named Connan Regan. This guy found me here in the island, he used me to test the piece, almost like you did. It was the real piece too, I didn't know it was stolen. He said he would switch back and that was when I realized it in what I was in, I backed off but he said if I told somebody they’d get my daughter. My job was to collect the extra gold, keep the painting for a couple of weeks. They would pick it up to switch back”

“And how did your fingerprint end up on the piece. If you had the painting you could have cleaned it up.”

“They put it. If the cops went to my place they wouldn’t trace them. If I ditch them, they would get my kid. I knew that as soon as a cop knocked my door I was lost. When you guys went to see me, they had already taken the original back. For the last time I’m no stupid, I also cleaned it all up in front of Chin, he saw it, I looked for fingerprints right in front of him. I told you to send it to the lab. Do you think that if I knew that my fingerprint was on it I’d go to your place? I guessed as you had the real painting back and I've done my part, I was free.”

"I don’t know Danny, this is way too crazy. Why are you telling me this now. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because of my kid. She’s my life, my everything. I’d do anything for her. I can’t risk her life”

Danny's eyes sparkled when he talked about his daughter. Steve knew he couldn't let his emotions lead the investigation and he couldn't just trust Danny. He decided to believe him and check for this Connan Regan when they get to the office. One more time Steve and Danny were interrupted by McGarrett’s phone, it was Chin again.

“Kono is going to Danny’s place, are you meeting her there?”

“Oh not, shit. I have Danny, we are at the office”

“No, WE are at the office.”

“We are in the parking lot, going up” He hangs up the phone. “Come on Danny, let’s try to solve this thing out.”

“Could you at least uncuff me?”

“Sorry, Danny, I can’t.”

“Would it be too suspicious?”

“No, it’s because you are still a thief, Daniel”

They both smiled and Steve couldn’t honestly say how he came from trying not to punch Danny to actually be smiling with him over this crazy situation.

* * *

Danny repeated his story to Chin a Kono, adding more details. Steve uncuffed Danny and the four of them stayed around the computer table trying to understand better the case. He gave names, dates, everything he could, and it helped a lot. Kono checked the information and all matched. The responsible for the Sarah’s Pendant stealing, Connan Regan, had contact with the person responsible for the verification of the art works in the bank. Steve had run a background on the guy from the bank in the beginning of the investigation but it all came up clean. They thought maybe Connan was also blackmailing him. What happene was that the bank hired a new professional and scheduled an early visit and Conan wasn’t able to switch back the paintings. The only people who had access to the fake painting, which was replaced with the original, were Five-0 and the Science Lab. They started to think that maybe Connan also had someone inside the lab. Someone must had switched the pieces and planted Danny’s fingerprint.

However, Danny was exclusively worried with his daughter.

“Well, Danny, as far as we know they think we got you arrested.” Steve says.

“So if you let people know you got me, they won’t go after Grace. Connan will think his plan worked and everthing will be fine.”

“You are thinking with your heart Danny, not with your brain”

“We need to get to Connan” Kono says. “But Danny statement is not enough, specially when we have his fingerprint on the piece”

They stopped for a moment in silence, thinking about what to do. Danny is the first one to speak.

“Wait, what is this face? What are you thinking, Steve?”

“I think we take Grace to a safe place, let the information that you told us spread and wait for them”

“Are you insane? Didn’t I just told you that if I get the guilty Grace will be forever safe? There’s no thinking.”

“I’m sorry Danny, but Steve is right.” Chin replies. “It’s never gonna be over. Never.”

“But if they know that we talked to Danny, they are probably already around Grace until they are sure Danny got arrested. They won’t let us take Grace, they’ll attack, and that’s dangerous” Kono starts. “But maybe if Danny goes first and makes sure Grace is safe in the house, can go after them.”

“You are suggesting to use my daughter as bait?”

“Nothing will happen to her.”

“I’d much rather go back to jail”

“And I’m not letting you go to prison, man.” Steve puts one hand on Danny’s shoulder “You didn’t do anything wrong, they were blackmailing you”

“You know I did some pretty bad stuff”

“It’s past. It’s behind us know”

The office falls in silence. Chin looks from Steve to Danny and back to Steve. “Steve, can I have a word with you in the office?”

“Sure” They enter Steve’s office and Chin closes the door. “What is it?”

“Steve, you know I never doubt you. Whatever you say I’ll do, whatever you go I’ll follow. But we have a murder investigation right now. You really want to make this task force to follow his lead? He lied to us, he knew who stole the painting from the beggining. What if he’s lying?”

“And what if he’s telling the truth? It all makes sense.”

“Remember you told Danny he was thinking with his heart? ‘cuz I think you are thinking with yours too. You were with him, weren’t you? That’s how you got him here so fast. You have to be aware that he is maybe trying to fool you, Steve.”

“And do you think I didn’t consider all this?” Steve was whispering between his teeth. “I have to make the call and decided to believe him. There are easier ways from him to get away with this if he actually did it. But I gotta believe him. If he did it and get away with this is one thing, but If something happens to his daughters because I didn’t believe him, that’s a completely another level. We gotta do this”

Chin nods. It was clear that he didn’t agree with Steve, but he wouldn’t disobey his boss. “How do you want to do this?”

“You will handle the murder case. Call Duke if you need anything. Kono will bring the guy from the bank in. Danny and I will go after Connan.”

“Alone?”

“No, I just said: Me and Danny. Hey, don’t start. We need to keep this low profile” Steve goes to the door to call Danny. “Danny, come here.”

“Yea, what?”

“I’ll pack us backpacks with everything we need to protect Grace. We will go there as visitors, it will buy us some time, we make sure she’s safe and we wait for them. We will be prepared. They won’t move until they are sure, everything is ok.”

“We, you mean...?”

“You and I”

“I don’t know Steve...”

“Danny” Again Steve puts one hand on his shoulder “You asked me to trust you, now it’s your time to trust me.”  
***  
Thirty minutes later, Steve and Danny were heading to Rachel's house, Danny's ex-wife. Danny was driving his Camaro, his fingers holding the steering wheel tight. They were wearing casual clothes, but under it they had bulletproof vests.

“I did it." Suddenly Danny says "I put her in danger.”

“No, don’t do that, man, you couldn’t know. You came all the way to Hawaii…”

“But if I’ve stayed away from her she wouldn’t be a target, maybe? And better, if I could hold myself and do not still those fucking art pieces… Nothing too easy is good, isn’t it? But I was there, a Detective that sees all those silly mistakes and how they all could be easily avoided. Easy, real easy. And I’ve never been ambitious, believe, but giving my kid the best education, to have a nice house and everything she needed… That wasn’t a bad idea. I saw my fellows Detectives getting dirty money from the bad guys but I wouldn’t do that. Somehow in my mind if I stole the pieces and had to work on selling it, it wasn’t easy money. You asked me if I regret it? Sometimes. Now it’s one of those times. I was really good at stealing Steve, I’m not gonna lie, but I was a hell of a detective too.

As Danny spoke and one of his hands kept moving in all directions. His voice remained in a urgent tone, his words slipping out fast like he held those sentences for a long time. 

“We will fix it, do you understand? And before you can’t see you will be tailing be asking for a job. I’m sure Grace knows how much you love her.“

“And I do love her pretty much.”

“Yeah, man, I can see.”

“Thank you, Steve”

What did Danny do to him? There he was, trusting a man he met yesterday, hundreds of indications poiting he shouldn't believe the thief. He lied to him, he had a history as a thief. He's a thief! But it all didn't matter. He believes Danny, he wants to help Danny. He needs to see Danny ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny’s ex wife lived in a huge house pretty different from Danny’s. Steve remembers Chin telling him about the new husband, Stan, but he wondered what was the reason of Danny’s failed marriage and if it was, perhaps, because of money. Well, it wasn’t the time to talk about it. The maid lets Danny enter the house and he parks the Camaro inside the lot. They don’t see nothing suspicious so far. Steve had a backpack on his back and Danny had a smaller luggage. They seemed to be just visiting Rachel.

It was clear to Steve that Danny was a little nervous. He rings the bell and manages to change position four times in ten seconds.

“Hi, Daniel” The women with British accent answers the door. “What is this? Grace’s asleep.”

“Uh, hi. We need to talk.” Danny’s tone with Rachel was very different from the one he regular uses with Steve. It was low and not very confident.

“Who’s this? What’s the baggage for?”

“Hi, I’m Steve McGarrett, Five-0” Steve introduces himself offering Rachel a hand. She shakes it nodding slowly.

“Oh, Five-0. I heard about it on the News. The Governor’s task force. What did Danny do?”

“You are unbelievable, you know?” A bit of confidence was back to Danny’s voice.

“Danny has done nothing other and try to protect Grace, that’s why we need to come inside, we don’t have much time Mrs. Edwards.”

Rachel finally lets Danny and Steve in. “What’s happening? Danny, what is it?”

“Listen, Rachel” Danny talks again, now with his voice stablished. “I need you to do exactly what I say. I know you don’t like it very much, but it’s for Grace. Do you have a hidden safe room?” Rachel nods “I need you to take her and stay there. Where's Stan?”

“He’s in Nevada”

“Of course he is. Call Sam, that’s the maid’s name, right? We need her help to lock everything up. I promise you I’ll explain later but for our daughter's sake, please, please do what I say.”

Rachel’s eyes travel from Danny to Steve, who nods, trying to pass some confidence to the woman. She doesn’t make any questions and the leaves. Steve was still a little impressed with the way Danny spread the orders to Rachel. He was polite and firm with his words, a leader. Steve wouldn’t like to admit, but it made him like Danny even more and he liked Danny pretty much already. They started unpacking the guns and all the gears, Sam helped them to make sure all the entrances where locked before she joined Rachel in the hidden safe room. Quickly, McGarrett was familiar with the entire house. They left guns in strategic hidden places if they needed then the only thing left to do was to wait.

Danny accepts the ear piece Steve hands him and puts it on. Steve offers a pistol, but Danny doesn’t get it.

“What?”

“I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“What do you mean?”Steve still had the pistol hanging in the air for Danny.

“I’m not cop anymore. It’s been three years since I last hold a gun properly.”

“Oh, shut your mouth. You know this is like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it. Just get it.”

“How do you trust me? How do you know I won’t get it and kill you with it”

“Because you are not stupid. You told me a hundred times now. WE are here to protect your kid. Who isn’t better to protect Grace than her own father?”

Danny stares at Steve and the Commander would pay to read the thief’s toughts. Danny finally gets the pistol and puts it in a holster attached to his bulletproof vest. After that he asks: “One goes upstairs and other stays here?”

“I was thinking about it. We can use the ear piece to communicate. The equipaments are here, so I’ll stay.”

Again Danny’s eyes are locked to Steve’s. He takes one step closer to Steve and whispers. “Thank you for believing me”

Steve doesn’t know what to say and Danny notices that because he steps back and goes upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour has passed. Steve talked to Kono, who let out to the news that Connan Reagan was one of the suspects for the stealing of the Sarah’s Pendant painting. It was a matter of time ultil they came after Grace. Steve waited by the computer, where he had access to the cameras around the house. Danny checked with him every couple of minutes, but they didn’t talk other than that. However, Danny didn’t say anything for the last couple of minutes.

“Danny, are there?”

“Yes, something happened?”

“No, it’s just that you didn’t ask me this question for the 100th time” Danny doesn’t reply and Steve continues to talk. “How are you doing?”

“I’m just so sure this is the last time I’ll step at this house.”

“What do you mean?”

“Rachel will never let me around Grace anymore. Sometimes I think she chose Stan because she thought I wouldn’t come to this pinapple hell hole after my daughter.”

“Pinapple hell hole?”

“Yeah, I absolutely hate this place.” Danny breaths loudly. “I can’t belive I came to the middle of the pacific to be chased by a crazy guy.”

“At least you got me, buddy”

“Don’t buddy me, Steve. Two hours ago you had your tongue inside my mouth. You and your hot ass are not allowed to call me buddy after that”

Steve laughs. He actually laughs. In the middles of an op. Danny was for sure doing things to Steve that he never thought would be possible. Danny kept saying how he’s interesting on him and giving hints that he actually liked Steve for different reasons. Again, Steve would blush if he wasn’t enjoying it all very much.

“Danny, we are going to have that shrimp after this all end?”

“If we are alive, yeah” Danny grins, Steve can actually hear it “I want to hear about all the things you want to do to me that I don’t know”

“Oh damn, the things we say when we have the hots for someone”

Usually Steve wouldn’t say something so direct to someone like that, but the flirting with Danny was way too good to not participate entirely. While he speaks he checks all the cameras and he sees a shadow moving.

“Someone is in the backyard. I think you have the better view, Danny.”

Danny moves. “Yeah, I see. He’s going for the backdoor. They are really stupid to come here knowing I’m here, right?” He pauses. “And he’s alone. Do you see somebody else?”

“No, he’s alone. It doesn’t make any sense. He doesn’t even have heavy gun power. I can take him by myself. I’m going after him, cover me."

Steve goes slowly towards the kitchen. If the didn’t have the camera, they wouldn’t know the man was there. There's suddenly a sound of glass breaking and Danny's voice comes to his ear. “Steve. He threw something through the kitchen's window."

Steve hears gunshots from where Danny is and then he runs to the kitchen. “Danny, it’s a bomb.”

“A fucking bomb, that’s why he came alone.”

“We have less than two minutes”

Danny runs down the stairs to the kitchen as well. “If I get the girls and go...”

“No time. Before you get them out of the hidden room we will be dead.”

“Great. Great." Danny arrives in the room "Why did I ever agree to this?”

“This guy is not very brilliant, this is not a very sofisticated bomb. I can disable this.” Steve immediataly starts to work on it. With fast movements, the bomb was off. “This is stupid. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“They will notice the bomb was set off.”

“Ok, you go protect the girls. I’ll go after the guy. Open the gate.”

Before Danny could say anything, Steve storms off. He decides to go running to the Camaro, in case someone was ready for him. He wasn’t wrong, when he opens the door the shooting started. That was only the first gunfire that Steve got involved that night. In the pursuit of the suspect, he would be between one more, now with the HPD and Kono beside him. In this ocasion, Connan Reagan was also present, but things didn’t went very well for him. In the end, Steve got shot twice in the bulletproof vest and one grazed his left arm. Of course, he didn't go to the hospital but instead he went to Rachel's house to meet Danny. Steve follows him alone in the garden, talking to a HPD officer. As soon as Danny saw his Camaro coming in, he walks away from the officer. 

"They set the bomb so we would leave the house. Then they would kills us" Steve hands Danny his car keys. “But I said it was going to be ok, didn’t I?” Steve gives a smile of encouragement.

“Oh, so you are the kind of the person who throws facts on our faces, then” Danny’s lips goes down for a second. “So good I didn’t take off my shirt for you. Can’t say the same about you though.”

“Hey look who is funny all of the sudden!”

“Yeah, of course I’m funny now, my kid is safe, that Connan guy is dead. Thanks for that, by the way”

“No problem, just doing my job”

“Yeah, yeah, you didn’t need to. I’m a thief after all. You handcuffed me and everything.”

“You are really the funny kinda guy, who’d figure?” 

“Baby, you think it’s funny now. Give me a week and I’ll change your mind”

They both laugh, there was any kind of tension there, they were just talking like they’ve known each other for a long time and didn't have just died. Steve was again very comfortable around Danny “How’s Grace?”

“A little scared. Not even close to her mother. Rachel said she is going to forbbid me to see my daughter, as I predicted.”

“No! No, she can’t do that!”

“Well she can, doesn’t she? With my history in jail and my involvement with this case, bomb in the house, I don’t know, I think I may lose Grace…”

“I promised I’d arrange your file to be clean, and I’ll testify how you helped Five-0.”

Danny exhales loudly. “After everything I've done? I lied to you. To the team...”

“Sometimes you have a serious problem of half empty cup, my friend. Aren’t you with the ‘I see an oportunity and I get it?’ thing. Well, here’s your oportunity,”

“Are you trying to flirt with me, McGarrett?”

“Oh no buddy, you’ll know when I flirt.”

Dannys eyebrows go up and this makes a goofy smile appears on Steve’s face. “Come on, tomorrow we can have that shrimp. You pick me up at 6am at my house?”

“You invite me and a I have to pick you up? How's that fair?”

“First of all, you’ve been asking me for while now, shut up. And second, hell yeah, I want to drive that car sweet car of yours again.”

“Oh, I see, you are using me me drive my car.”

Steve gives Danny a big smile. “Good night, Danno.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for reading this! This is my first attempt of a longer story. I promise I'll get better hahaha  
> I love you all. Mahalo!

Connan Reagan was one of the arms of a big art Mafia. There would be much more work to Five-0 for while, but now Danny and his family was safe now and that was enough for Steve. They still had a murderer investigation ongoing and as Chin was heading it, Steve let himself rest the next day in the morning. He woke up for his usual early swim session, but didn’t stay longer like he did in the day before. With a towel hanging around his neck, falling over his shoulders, he opens the back door and intending to go straight to his bathroom. However, something caught his attention.

 

It started in the kitchen. There was na empty beer bottle still cold on counter. As Steve steps inside the other rooms he notices all of his paintings were gone. Danny. He was sure it was Danny. He goes up with a silly hope to finda Danny in his bedroom waiting for him on the bed. Instead of that there was a piece of paper.

 

_Your art work sucks. What about you?_

 

Sassy. Steve slowly lets the air inside this lungs completely go out through his mouth. One of his hands goes automatically to his crotch wishing that that note didn’t have so much effect on his dick. He spent more time in the shower than usual that day.

 

*** * ***

 

Steve doesn’t ring the bell, he knocks instead, three times. It doesn’t take long before Danny opens the door. His blonde hair was tidy as usual and he was wearing a pair of light blue jeans matching his eyes and a plain white t-shirt. Steve had his arms crossed on his chest, stood straight with his chin a little bit up.

 

“You little thief.”

 

A goofy and proud smile appears on Danny’s face, mirroring Steve’s posture. Steve steps inside letting down his arms and closing the door. “You little thief.” He repeats and Danny’s smile gets bigger.

 

Danny’s apartment was really small, Steve could see all rooms from where he was and probably could get to any of them with few steps, however he only had eyes to Danny. “You little thief”, now he whispers seductively. Danny wets his lips and raises one of his hands to grab Steve’s shirt, who avoids it with a slap and gets even closer. Steve pushes Danny who falls against the couch. Still walking foward, Steve stops when he gets between Danny’s legs. Looking down he could see Danny’s half hard cock and any doubts that Steve might had about going to the thief’s house were gone now.

 

“Unzip it” It was barely a whisper.

 

They blue in Danny’s eyes were almost gone, but he doesn’t move. Steve puts his hands one in each side of Danny’s head, against the wall. He whispers between his teeth.

 

“Un-Zip-It-Danno”

 

Not breaking the gaze for one second, Danny’s hands go to his pants and he unzips it. He also leans forward to kiss Steve, but Steve stands straight.

 

“I’m not here for this. I’m here for _that_.”

 

They both look down to Danny’s crotch where the underwear was tight against his dick. Steve kneels and places a kiss against the fabric.

 

“Steve…”

 

Hearing his name was enough to make him mouth the head of Danny’s cock, still inside the underwear. Danny’s hands go to Steve’s head, neither pulling or pushing, just tracing his finger through the hair in random directions.

 

It’s been while since Steve last gave a man a blowjob, but he was sure that there were things he can’t ever forget. With Danny’s help soon the underwear and the pants were gone and Steve had Danny is his mouth. He didn’t know why he spent so much time withou sucking a dick, the sensation is so good, even better with Danny’s constant moans; they were low, usually combined with his breathing, extremely seductive. Steve ignored his own erection, concentrating only in Danny until the thief was about to relief. Looking directly into Danny’s eyes while stroking his dick, the moment when Danny came was one of the most intimate that Steve had ever shared with a man. He stands ups and sucks his fingers slowly, one by one.

 

“Does this answer your question?”

 

And for the first time since Steve met Danny he felt in control again. Danny grins letting his head fall back.

 

“You little thief.” Steve says one more time, stepping back “You stole my sanity”

 

“My pleasure” Danny answers. He takes off his shirt, dirty with his own come, and then he was fully naked in front of Steve. “Is this you flirting? Because then I like the way you flirt.”

 

“Nop” Steve pops loudly the 'p' in the end. “You’ll know when I flirt. See you at night, Danno”

 

And the leaves. He had to leave in that moment otherwise he wouldn’t stop. He wanted to be all over Danny, listen more of that hot moans, get to know what makes him moan harder and maybe even what makes Danny beg him to stop. Later, Steve. Later.

 

*** * ***

 

Chin and Kolo were delighted with Steve’s good mood in that afternoon. It’s not that their boss was cranky or something, but he was specially happy and it was contagious. Chin had closed their murder case in that morning and the three of them spent the afternoon in the office working over the Art Mafia in which Connan Reagan was in. Everytime they thought they were close to an end, it ended up opening more and more problems. However, in general, it was a calm and pleasant afternoon.

 

Steve showered one more time that day. His gun wound was doing fine and he frequently forgot about it. With a black pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt (sleeves folded to his elbows) he waited for Danny. When his bell rang, he opens the door quickly. Danny was wearing the same pants from the morning, but now he also had a shirt, black with the sleeves up to the elbow as well. Under his arms he had Steve’s painting and art pieces.

 

“I thought you might put these back on so I can steal them from you again”

 

Steve gets the pieces. “My pleasure.” He enters the house and Danny follows him, closing the door. Although Steve feared they might had something weird going on after his sudden appearance in Danny’s house in the morning, everything was fine. There was an electricity between them, like a magnet. Something told him that if they didn’t leave right away they wouldn’t go at all. That wasn’t exactly a bad thing.

 

Steve puts the pieces on the armchair and by the time he turns over Danny was really close to him.

 

“You shush, we are not going to get shrimp now, ok?” Danny says, his eyes wild black already.

 

“Danny-”

 

“I said shush. This is my turn, Steven, don’t ruin this.”

 

And just as he said it, Steve accepts it. Danny was really close but yet no touching him, his eyes running from Steve’s eyes to the mouth multiple times.

 

“Babe, close your eyes.”

 

In the dark, Steven was oblied to high his senses. He could feel Danny around him, but he couldn’t figure what Danny was doing. “Don’t steal anything.” He jokes.

 

“Nothing other every piece of your clothing and all the air in your lungs”.

 

Suddenly his hands were pulling Steve’s shirt from inside his jeans and slowly unbuttoning it. Danny might have noticed that Steve wanted to peak, because he whispers “Shh, Shh, Shh”, making Steve bite his own lip and breath a little faster. Damn it, he was trained to be tortured, he was supposed to be stronger than that… But did he want to?

 

The first skin contact between the two men was between Danny’s lips and Steve’s right nipple, his tongue slowly rounding it and his teeth slightly touching it. A gasp scapes from the taller man’s lips and Danny places his hands on each side of Steve’s body bringing him closer. His hands go up to shoulders and down on the arms, leaving Steve naked upper waist. Then Danny is not touching him anymore. Steve wanted to call him back, but he didn’t. That’s was Danny’s turn.

 

“You must have heard a this lot, but you are so fucking hot, Commander.” Danny makes a quicky pause and when he speaks again, he does it directly to Steve’s ear, in a whisper. “Can’t wait to fuck you, babe”

 

And Steve as willing to let him. He thought a lot about it (specially in the shower) and even though he usually were on top, he wanted Danny to fuck him. Steve’s thought were driven way by Danny’s voice.

 

“Your smile tells me you can’t wait for that too.” was he smiling? Oh fuck, he was. “Open your eyes, let’s go to your room”

 

When Steve opens his eyes, Danny was unbuttoning his own shirt. His pants were open already and erection was visible. Danny takes the lead and Steve follows but when they get to the stair and he sees Danny's butt from such a good point of view, he pulls Danny by the arm and pins him against the wall. There were no words, only kissing, their bodies against each other and clothes falling on the ground. After being sure Danny wouldn’t leave, Steve puts his hands inside the other man’s underwear, holding the cock tight and sliding his thumb on its head before start to stroke it. There it was, Danny's moans. Steve was already addicted to them. Danny does the same and starts to jerk off Steve. That was only then that Steve noticed how close he already was only with all the teasing. He wouldn’t last long like that.

 

“Danny, stop, I'm about to-”

 

“Oh, do you think I’m not?”

 

Steve bites Danny’s lips, who moans and comes in Steve’s hand. Steve also came seconds later, impossible to hold it any longer.

 

*** * ***

 

“Danny my man, what happened? Where’s your date?”

 

“My date, uh, he’s right there, look. He was parking my car” Danny smiles at Steve, who had just indeed, parked the Camaro. “Hey”

 

“Hey” Steve replies Danny and looks at Kamekona’s confused face. “So, I talked to Danny”

 

“About that painting case?”

 

“That too.”

 

Steve laughs low and Danny cleans his throat. “Ok, let’s have that shrimp already, babe”

 

With one arm around Danny’s shoulders Steve brings him closer. “Alright, Danno, that’s your opportunity”

 

“And like every good oportunity, I’m not letting go”

 

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this is the end ~not actually the end~. I'm thinking about the possiblity of adding one more chapter about Danny's situation with Grace and a little bit of the development of his relationship with Steve. Let me know what do you think about the ideia! Thank youu!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave kudos and let me know what you think in a comment! Mahalo


End file.
